pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reuniclus
/ |dexcokalos=117 |dexgalar=272 |evofrom=Duosion |gen=Generation V |species=Multiplying Pokémon |type=Psychic |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=20.1 kg |imweight=44.3 lbs. |ability=Overcoat Magic Guard |dw=Regenerator |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Reuniclus (Japanese: ランクルス Rankurusu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Gothitelle's counterpart. Biology Physiology Reuniclus is a rounded cell-like Pokémon. Unlike its pre-evolution named Solosis and Duosion, it now has visible limbs and ears, as well as a fully-formed body mass. Its light green body mass is surrounded by a translucent, green gelatinous membrane. It has a large round ovular head with a crease running down the center to the tip of its mouth. Its eyes are ovular and black, and its mouth is triangular-shaped and red with a visible pink tongue. Its internal body mass is relatively small with short stubby paws and feet. Despite this, it has four round particles of matter floating next to its paws. On the outside, these particles form long arms and hands with three finger-like digits on each. The gel-like membrane forms a rounded tail-like appendage at the base of Reuniclus' body mass. Behavior Reuniclus is able to increase its psychic powers via clasping hands with other Reuniclus. It also uses its psychic abilities to manipulate the large arms that make up its green membrane; these arms possess huge gripping strength that can crush large boulders. Although capable of using its psychic powers in battle, Reuniclus prefers to use its large arms to pummel opponents. Its membrane contains a special liquid that supposedly enhances wisdom. However, to a human, the liquid itself is highly toxic to consume. Evolution Reuniclus is the final evolution of Solosis and evolves from Duosion at level 41. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Damon's Reuniclus *Geraldo's Reuniclus Trivia *Reuniclus appears as the Scientorium's head scientist in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's also the inventor of the poster portals that transport Pokémon to Wish Park. *It was officially revealed during the August issue of CoroCoro along with other six Pokémon on July 11, 2010. *Reuniclus, along with its pre-evolutions, are the only Pokémon that can learn Thunder but not Thunderbolt. *Nucleus (the center of the cell), can be spelled from Reuniclus' name by getting the letters N, U, C, L, E, U and S. *Despite having the ability to hover, reuniclus and its evolutionary relatives don't possess the ability levitate. Origin Like its pre-evolutions, Reuniclus is based on a cell, or single celled organism. The objects inside its membrane-covered body resemble organelles. Reuniclus also bears a strong resemblance to a homunculus, due to its larger ears, mouth, and hands. It also resembles an amoeba. Etymology Reuniclus' name may be derived from "reunion" since it is a combination of Solosis and Duosion, and "nucleus", as of the whole Solosis family being based on mitosis and cells. Its name could be a combination of 乱 Mamoru disorder, and ホムンクルス homonkurusu "homunculus", seeing as how it's a small humanoid figure in jelly. Gallery Reuniclus-BW-Anime.png 579Reuniclus Dream.png 579Reuniclus PP2.png 579Reuniclus Pokémon HOME.png Reuniclus-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon